Problem: $2(3^2+4^2) =$
Explanation: Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $=2 \left({3}^2+4^2\right)$ Find ${3^2}$, which is $3\cdot3$. Find ${4^2}$, which is $4\cdot4$. $=2({9}+{16})$ Add ${9}+{16}$ inside the parentheses. $=2(25)$ Multiply $2$ and $25$. $=50$ $ 2({3}^2+4^2) = 50$